


Bnior / 埋下一具温暖的尸体

by allabttenenbaum



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allabttenenbaum/pseuds/allabttenenbaum
Summary: 八周年联文存档，海员×守灯塔人。朴珍荣闭着眼睛想，又或者只有当下这个沉默的拥抱是坚固的。
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 1





	Bnior / 埋下一具温暖的尸体

“东柱看上去好冷。”朴珍荣冷不防地说。他们不知道东柱死了有多久。在树下找到东柱时，他的模样和平常睡着了没什么不同，除了身体早已凉透。过去有古老的实验说人类的灵魂重二十一克，真是一个玄秘但不科学的数字。那东柱呢，东柱也会变轻吗？光凭人的手臂无法丈量东柱此时的体重，但林在范抱东柱回家的路上，分明也会觉得这样的东柱格外陌生。

果实掉落至地面时尚且会发出告别的声音，砰、啪嗒，留下淤血般的痕迹，宛如某种庄重的仪式。总是很安静的东柱，连死去的时候也悄无声息。只有树上的乌鸦叫得凄厉，比以往的任何时候都聒噪，似乎要捎带上东柱和他们都不曾有过的嘶吼，趁他人入睡的时分发泄干净。人们或许会就此惊醒，也会因为又一个无关紧要的夜晚迅速遁入梦乡。林在范握着铁锹的手停了动作，顿住半晌，然后对他说：“只是暂时的，再等等。以后会在暖和的地方生活的。”

他们打算把东柱埋在朴珍荣家后院，是朴珍荣提出来的。说是后院，其实只堆着些鲜少用到的器具，象征性地围了一圈可怜的木栅栏。里头唯一显得有点精气神的是几丛玉簪。隔壁的明植家奶奶在前一年的春天播下了种子，待叶子陆续冒出后，她叮嘱朴珍荣捧几株回去，说是一个人生活的话，能照看点什么也不至于太无趣。那时他还不认识林在范，也不认识东柱，连旁人都看得出来玉簪比他有生气多了。

“东柱喜欢在房子后面跟玉簪玩。入秋后，我照着明植奶奶教的做，把枯萎的叶子都摘掉了，剩下根茎留到明年春天。我不在的时候，东柱不是在外面到处溜达，就是安静地靠着那些又矮又小的叶根睡觉。很奇怪吧？怎么会那么安静呢，我们东柱。”他的口吻像是提及一个远方的老朋友，等到来年春天玉簪分株的日子，就会结束攀越寒冬的旅途回到这里。

林在范在夜里下了船，刚熟门熟路摸到朴珍荣家，进门抖了抖棉外套挂起，顾不上再穿回去就和他出去找东柱了。现在，他们各自握了一把铁锹，沉默地挖着渗着湿气的泥土地。朴珍荣回过神来，就着手电筒的光看向林在范，才意识到林在范穿得实在太少了，身上只剩一件棉质内衣，袖口和下摆早就沾上了深色的泥点。他正要脱下自己裹得严实的袄子，便被林在范阻止了：“行了，我不冷。”他在一片寂静里听见林在范小声叹气，“倒是你，脚该冻僵了。”朴珍荣这才低头看了眼自己只穿了拖鞋出门的脚。难以辨认出原样的白色袜子大概套着十根同自己无关的肉块。他想起外套鼓囊囊的口袋里塞了一顶毛线帽，便小心地掏了出来，转身给林在范戴上，再往下扯了扯，好盖住林在范通红的耳朵。他的手也脏兮兮的，蹭得林在范脸上斑驳了黑泥。

他们站在深至大腿的窄坑里。他们也不知道埋尸体的坑得挖多深，挖多大，只是仿着这些日子以来别人家土葬的法子，认定了一个劲儿挖深了准没错。尸体会在泥土下面缓慢地腐烂，为了不让村里的野狗循着气味找来，破开和平的土地，他们得往深处埋。腐烂吗？朴珍荣一时间难以想象毛发与肌肉逐一被分解，生命的终点成了白骨的东柱，一点都不温暖的东柱。

林在范扶着朴珍荣的后腰，让他先爬上去，随即抱起了东柱。他平时也爱这么抱东柱，抱着初生婴孩般的姿势。

东柱生病后的身体越发瘦削，他的呼吸变得粗重而缓慢，通过颤抖和呜咽传达不得纾解的疼痛。现在的东柱不会再有任何反应了，于是林在范的抚摸既无法成为安慰，也不致增添丝毫苦楚，他说：“再见啦，东柱。”

这是朴珍荣第一次见林在范哭。哭得小心翼翼，几乎没有声响，只有垂下的睫毛在惨白的灯照下逐渐湿润。太安静了。他抱着东柱的画面朴珍荣却是再熟悉不过。熟悉画面里的人抬头看他，说：“珍荣啊，再摸一摸东柱吧，最后一次。”

“您闻起来好咸。”朴珍荣没头没脑地对一旁的男人说。他们方才在金姓姨母店里打过照面。伴随着海水腥味呼啦啦走进来的一行人里，就数他最拘谨，看模样是船上新来的雇工。其他人都熟稔地向姨母抱怨起这回隔了七天才上岸，最近拉上船的货越来越少，韩国经济真是完蛋了。他们谈论大局的语气与手部动作比姨母家铁锅下的柴火还架势。只有那个人一言不发，坐在木凳最边上好奇地打量四周。他长了一张没吃过苦头的温和的脸。朴珍荣轻率地下了结论，然后在四目相接时若无其事地移开眼，低下头继续用筷子扒拉碗里的几根面条。另一桌的熟人们也与海员们攀谈起来，满屋的嘈杂话语里夹杂着几声或是出于兴奋的咳嗽，不过是货船靠岸的日子里再常见不过的景象。

釜山的冬天冷得无情。坐落在海边的渔村从不知晓拒绝的道理，不分昼夜地拥抱来自海上的风，简直像不顾场合缠绵的情侣。风一吹，将落叶、细沙和行人的魂魄都卷跑。好在冬天里还有面条，适合把等不及吹凉的滚烫热汤扫下肚，换来浑身舒畅的片刻。还小的时候，母亲会反复叮嘱热食千万要放凉了才好，他和姐姐们只能手扒在桌边，眼巴巴地望着还冒着烟、香气满溢的面汤。长大后的逆反心理或许该归咎于童年不被允许的恶习，不惜烫着舌头，也得先尝口热乎的汤水。

朴珍荣双手捧起碗喝光最后一口汤，心满意足地抹了把嘴。和姨母打了声招呼后，习惯性地穿过后厨，走到房子后头。姨母家的大花和明植家的圣材看见他便不再扭打作一团，默契地围到他脚下，尾巴摇得异常欢快。朴珍荣在覆了厚膜的菜地边上蹲下，摊开掌心里的手帕，里面裹着几片肉。两只猫急迫得脑袋挤着脑袋就凑了上来，先叼走一小片，再伏在地上细细啃咬。“姨母说你们老是上厨房偷吃，最近不能对你们太善良，看看，只有这么点儿了。”猫并不理会他，仍嗷呜嗷呜地埋头吃，他又说：“圣材啊，看看你的肚子，你快赶上村里最胖的贤宇了。”

身后传来了走近的脚步声，朴珍荣扭过头，看见了那张新面孔。对方朝他点了点头，仿佛有意保持了友好的陌生人距离，站在两米开外。他从工装外套里掏出干瘪的烟盒，再从裤兜里摸了一支打火机。喀嚓，火被吹熄了。他扯了扯外套挡风，喀嚓，继续被吹熄。男人第五次做无用功时，朴珍荣抿着嘴唇，还是从鼻子发出了好笑的气音。他连忙吸了吸鼻子，欲盖弥彰地主动同对方说话。

被搭话的人茫然看向他，夹着烟的手指了指猫，又指了指自己，过了好一会儿才慢悠悠地说：“啊？是吧，是海水的味道。”

听口音就知道不是这里的人。朴珍荣见他将火机塞进烟盒，再一并放到上衣的口袋里。闲下来的手好像不知该往哪儿摆，在空中停留了几秒，拍了拍外套后讪讪地揣回了兜里，缩着肩膀看自己。

“新上船的？”

“嗯。您怎么知道？”男人有些吃惊，上扬的声调大抵和他生活的地方有关。朴珍荣对方言没什么了解，只能粗略分辨出他不是打汉城来的人，自然也不是庆尚道出身。

“都看得出来。”

“是吗？您看着倒是不像跑货船的。”

朴珍荣摇摇头，抖干净手帕里的肉碎，叠好了收进口袋，站直身子说道：“我不是，我晕船。”

对方笑了，眯起的眼睛狭长，朴珍荣这时才看清他眼皮上有两颗痣。

“那也太可惜了。”

说着可惜时的神情为什么显得愉快，朴珍荣当然没问。幼时跟着父亲上过一趟船后，朴珍荣对自己的身体便多了一项全新的认知：他晕船。吐了整整三天，回到陆地上仍发烧躺了好些日子，从此没敢再靠近过码头上的缆绳。其实朴珍荣对海上的光景并无印象，现在也只能模糊地记起发烧时的幻觉，漂浮在云层间的身体迟迟无法落地。晕船可能也不过如此，但他无法加以证实。

这不妨碍他偶尔也会望着海平面感到不解，看上去只有广阔这件事尚可把握的海，从不给予任何回应，到底是哪里吸引了某一天起就没有再回过家的父亲。一瞬间，他甚至想问眼前的人究竟有多可惜。

大概是明植在喊他，朴珍荣扯着嗓子朝屋里应了一声，然后对男人说：“是该可惜才对。那个……轮到我值班了，我得走了。”

男人向他微微弯了弯腰，伸出手示意：“啊好的，您请。”

朴珍荣往房子前走了几步，想起刚刚略显笨拙的画面，又停住了脚，回头告诉他：“或许，您实在想抽烟的话，到前门屋檐下抽吧。那个方向的风可能会心软一点。”

朴珍荣生活里的大部分时间都匀给了一座灯塔。比什么都坚固，来到世上的时间也比朴珍荣长出几倍的灯塔，唯一的弱点兴许是塔身上的油漆不耐侵蚀，需要每年重刷一遍。

这样的灯塔凭着近乎残忍的毅力伫立于港口。和朴珍荣一起负责轮守的是从小在渔村长大的明植，家里接连几代人的脉搏都烙有灯塔的印记。据明植说，曾有长辈遇上了台风天，被翻滚上岸的骇浪淹没，然后像黑白电影里那些外国人表演的蹩脚魔术一样消失了。

“不像话吧？没有人亲眼看见那一幕，大人们不信，但他们无论如何也找不着二叔。”会用惶恐语气向他讲起那些不真切的被吞噬者的明植，却是认命般地接过了这份工作。“但是，我要是有了孩子，一定会拦着他，不让他干这个了。”

“为什么？”那时朴珍荣问得心不在焉，只顾着尝明植家奶奶送来的果子。刚摘下来的桃子仿佛还保留了浸润在阳光里的温度，拿在手上沉甸甸的，咬破附有绒毛的表皮的话，甜美的汁水顷刻涌进口腔，再顺着手腕淌下。

“不觉得太无聊了吗？”

“不也挺好的，这里多安静啊。”

“珍荣哥，你知道自己真的很神奇吧？世上值得喜欢的东西多了去了。守着灯塔，多浪费青春啊。”明植小声嘀咕道。

朴珍荣捏着果核，宣布一颗桃子的正式死亡。他郑重地将遗骸放回明植手中的塑料袋。“也是有可能的嘛。”

在哪个角落都存在着的，喜欢大海的人，喜欢灯塔的人。比起面条更喜欢米饭的人。比起软而绵密的口感更喜欢脆生生的硬桃，这样的人也是有的，拒绝让渡自己偏爱的权利。

朴珍荣在天色黯淡下来的码头第二次遇见了那个喜欢抽中国产香烟的人，他还是没能点着烟。朴珍荣一开始并没有认出他。原本稍长的头发被随意地绑在脑后，虽然身上的深灰色外套和十天前一样不合身。海风灌满了他的衣襟，他正歪着肩膀用一只手攥紧了衣领，另一只手费力地与打火机较劲。当然没有点着。不知道在原地维持这个姿势尝试了多少回，脸上的表情与其说是烦躁，倒不如说是认真且由衷的困惑。

朴珍荣想起自己在哪里见过相似的场景了，他走了过去。

“放弃吧。等这阵风停了再试试。”

对方扭过头来寻找声源，看见他后仿佛在脑海中仔细比对人脸素材，静止了五秒左右才反应过来：“……喔，是喂猫的那位。又见面了。”

“您还记得我啊。今天下船？”

“是啊，刚卸完最后一趟货。您怎么会在这儿？”

朴珍荣指了指身后，远处的灯塔在夜间亮起了黄色的光，经由透镜照向几十海里开外的未知之地。

“那里是我工作的地方。”话音刚落，朴珍荣话听见了男人身上传来微弱的猫叫声。他这才注意到对方的外套鼓起得不正常，微微斜着的肩膀似乎也是因为左臂兜着什么东西。

“诶？灯塔吗？”男人顺着他所指的方向看去，惊讶地问，一边抬高了下巴拉开上衣拉链。一只睡眼惺忪的白猫从外套里探出头。猫的鼻子下有块黑色斑点，乍看就像人的胡子，还是只有左半截的八字胡。“介绍一下，这是东柱。”

“你好啊，东柱。”名叫东柱的白猫以张嘴打了个哈欠作为应答，接着又闭上了眼。半悬于空中的情形下竟也能睡得安稳，朴珍荣觉得有趣，伸出食指碰小动物的鼻子。那眼皮都不抬一下的模样实在是闲适得很。“看来东柱今天也努力工作了。”

“东柱他是老海员没错，”男人轻轻抚过东柱的脑袋，补充道，“跑了好几艘船了，按资历算的话，是我的前辈来着。但是这家伙今天失业了。”

“失业？那是什么意思？”

“原来的船主不跑货船了，换了艘渔船出海。”

朴珍荣也听说了，在海上漂流十来天的货船，靠岸后发现接手的一方宣告破产，于是载回来的货物大多只能堆在码头的集装箱里烂掉。类似的情况近来屡见不鲜。

“所以呢，您现在要带着东柱一起走吗？”

“过几天我也得跟着上渔船了，打算在上船前给东柱找户人家，”男人大概颇为苦恼，摸了摸鼻子，“准备先去金姨母家问问看。”

毫无防备的东柱可能还不知道自己就此从运输业光荣退休了。朴珍荣想起每天嚷嚷“这么疼她，你把大花领回家得了”的金姨母。即便嘴上这么说着，每晚关了炉火后，倘若发现大花还没回家，姨母往往会伸长了脖子站在门前张望。东柱却是没有可以落脚的船了。

朴珍荣盯着东柱以假乱真的胡子看了一会儿，说道：“我家的玉簪正好缺个伴儿。”

东柱在朴珍荣家过上了一阵子不错的退休生活。一日多餐，走在外头有怜爱他的伯伯和姨母分食，回了家偶有鱼肉供应。睡朴珍荣的床，玩朴珍荣的玉簪。第一年的玉簪还不能开花，朴珍荣抱着叶子总不至于被咬坏的心情，任东柱去折腾。意外的是东柱同他十分亲厚，平日里好跟着他沿着码头走到灯塔，然后再随明植往回走，同渔村里的伙伴们在树下、桥上、池塘边以及小山包上四处撒野，好不惬意。

捕渔船出海的日子以十天为计量单位。朴珍荣的日常工作包括了记录下过往的船只，自然也知道林在范什么时候从海上回来。就算辨认不出驶近的渔船分属哪一户人家，林在范下了船也会先走到港口的尽头处，偶尔碰见了正准备交班的朴珍荣，他们就一起往村里走。

林在范是日山人。镇海离釜山仅有一小时的车程，去日山得往大邱走，经过了汉城再继续向西边开，抵达林在范家的番茄农场，要花上大半天。朴珍荣不知道货船在涌回渔村前原来也曾在京畿道靠岸，林在范就是蹲在码头边上观察爷叔们钓鱼时遇上了到处招揽海员的船长的。起初只想着什么杂活都能试一试，也不担忧船会往哪儿开，稀里糊涂地开始了脚不离地的生活。

朴珍荣从没见过像林在范这样随便的人。这是一句褒奖的话，至少他是这么认为的。时间、空间和距离，遥远的目的地和漫长的漂流，林在范亲近这些抽象的词义，却不在意。其他人躺在冰冷的木板上计算昼夜逝去的速度，他闭上眼睛听海水拍打船身的声响，顺着洋流的不规律涌动沉沉睡去。他走到哪里，哪里就生长出了坚实的陆地。

一开始，林在范只是来看东柱的。不知是认得他，还是认得他手里拎着的几尾鱼，东柱在享用好鱼肉后，会心满意足地躺到林在范怀里。林在范坐在藤椅上，一坐便是好些时间，上一秒还在惊叹“东柱的身体真的好热啊，像个暖炉”，笑声低沉，下一刻垂着头打起了瞌睡，松懈下来的身子倒向一边，手臂也垂着，露在袖口外的几根指头几乎要碰到地面。

说是不好意思叨扰老船长的七口之家，轮番到别人家里蹭口热酒喝不是长久之计，林在范也尝试着坐在月亮下瑟瑟发抖，被姨母发现后招呼他进屋洗了个热水澡。自己一个人住的朴珍荣不觉一个月分享几天藤椅和简陋的冲凉间有什么不方便，于是林在范顺理成章地借住了进来。

虽说是住了进来，不像东柱掉落到床上、黏附在深色衣物上的毛发时刻彰显着存在感，林在范几乎没有留下过任何痕迹。他常年披着一件又宽又大的灰色外套，继承自远方的生父，厚实的布料被磨得发白。里面或是着一件衬衫，或是浅色内衣。夏天是单薄的背心。他穿什么来就穿什么走，什么都没有带来，所以也不会遗漏什么。有时，朴珍荣短暂地醒来，恰巧瞥见林在范准备掩门离去。两人对上视线后，他又推开了门，背上攀着黎明时分灰蒙蒙的薄雾和趁机钻进屋里的冷风。他朝朴珍荣轻轻挥手告别。朴珍荣努力支着眼皮读他的嘴型，一般是“我走啦”。也不是“再见”，而是“我走啦”，好像不告别的话就等于没有离开，他会在日头落下的时候回到这里。

渔船上的人不可避免地裹了一身鱼腥味，和着海水的咸，他一进门，房子里便铺满了他的味道。林在范会把外套脱下来搓洗，不知轻重地用掉半块肥皂，将衣服拧干后晾在朴珍荣同样无趣的棉衣旁。朴珍荣交了班回家，先看见的往往是挂在外头的衣服，然后才闻到尚未散尽的隐约腥味，最后走到后院，林在范坐在木栅栏上吹风，东柱正卧在他脚边。釜山的春天到底还是最温柔的季节，朴珍荣想。

朴珍荣对鱼类不甚了解，只需在它们被端上饭桌后夹起白肉、吐出骨头，喊不出具体的名字来。林在范给他形容模样、比画大小时，他只觉惊奇。受困在渔网里的鱼居然会有张开的双臂那样长，比东柱还要重。林在范见他这番模样，干脆向他讨了撕下来的日历，在背面画起了鱼。

“这是海鳗。”

“啊……这种我吃过。”

“这是带鱼。”眼睛很大。

“长得好凶。”

“……是吗？居然觉得对带鱼有点抱歉。”

“这是沙丁鱼。”

“这种我也吃过。”朴珍荣觉得自己入门了。

林在范会先画下鱼的轮廓。他握笔的手用力得像刚学写字的小孩，拳头捏紧。“……这是鲸鱼。”

“什么？渔船还捕鲸鱼吗？”朴珍荣不可置信地盯着他。

“啊？不是，当然不是。”指间还夹着圆珠笔的人连连摆手，“就那么画了画。”

“吓我一跳。”朴珍荣径直在他背上盖了一掌，“不过，你知道吗，过去的灯塔烧的是动物油脂。”

“什么动物？”

“不知道，各种各样的动物？也会捕猎鲸鱼，熬成鲸油。鲸油是很好的燃料。”

“那么大的鲸鱼吗？”

“是啊。据说火焰也是蓝色的。”

“听起来很残忍。”

“残忍的颜色。”

他们都没见过鲸鱼，突然因为无数消融的皮肉、内脏和骨骼沉默了。

林在范也曾赶上过他和明植为灯塔补刷油漆的日子。在尚未涨潮，风也和缓的天气里爬上四米高的手脚架修补剥落的建筑物表皮。红白相间的横条在远处看着会更醒目，也不知是什么缘由。林在范满心好奇地跟来，身上是朴珍荣清早特意从衣篓里翻出来的白布背心。给他穿有点小了，布料紧贴着身体，但总比弄脏原本就没得可换的衣服强。他手里拎着红色油漆桶站在高处，顺了明植的话尾问朴珍荣，为什么是灯塔。

他说：“因为灯塔很坚固。”

明植一如既往地嫌弃这个答案：“哥又这么说了。”

林在范则侧着脑袋，小声地说：“这样喔。”

企图追溯至幼时唯一的航行。朴珍荣在少数清醒过来的间隙里问父亲什么时候才能靠岸。父亲指着船舱外穿透海雾而来的灯说，那里是终点。被抛掷在漫无边际的大海中，不管漂浮不定的船只有多脆弱，船上的旅人如何被覆灭的忧惧包裹，灯塔都不会被冲走，灯塔的灯也永远不会熄灭。这种如同神意一般的压倒性的坚固令他着迷。

补完油漆后，已经是傍晚了，沁凉的风抚过他们还微微发热的胳膊。

明植让他们先回去洗漱，夜里再交班。

朴珍荣打好两桶水，递给冲凉间里的林在范。屋外的冲凉间只有电话亭般大小，四面水泥墙加一扇门，狭窄的空间上方悬着一盏似乎随时要掉下来的钨丝灯。飞蛾很多，扑棱着翅膀绕着蒙尘的灯泡打转。林在范也没关门，先是脱掉了被染得一块红一块白的背心，露出被晒伤而发红的皮肤，以及顽固地黏着在皮肤与毛发上的油漆。

“背上也有。”朴珍荣从他手里拿过毛巾，示意他转过身去。林在范前一阵子剪短了头发，是明植自告奋勇给剪的。长到了肩上的头发被修整得只剩短而薄的发尾，安静地附在后颈。朴珍荣站在高起一节的门槛上，用浸泡了冷水的毛巾擦拭林在范肩胛骨上的红渍。尽管是夏天，出了一身的汗又被海风吹干，林在范还是因为一瞬间的刺激缩起了肩膀。

“你呢，为什么会到海上去？”朴珍荣突然问道。

林在范静静想了片刻，然后说：“因为海很大方。”

“什么啊，”朴珍荣闻言笑了出声，“这个答案由你说出来真是一点都不奇怪。”

林在范转过身来，擦过头顶的钨丝灯脆弱地晃着。突然逼近的面对面距离让朴珍荣下意识要往后退，一个趔趄差点摔下门槛。

林在范在湿热的夜里抚住朴珍荣的手臂，他的手心也是湿漉漉的。他看着朴珍荣笑了。

金氏姨母和姨婆们坐在屋檐下说近来咳嗽的人有点多的时候，朴珍荣和林在范正一人捧着一个大瓷碗，仰起头灌面汤。起初，林在范很少喝面汤，将面条吃干净便算数。在朴珍荣的循循善诱之下，倒也习惯了一口气扫光碳水化合物的组合。

“也可能是换季了。咳嗽的人原来就很多。我们敏荷他爸就支气管不好，老毛病了，秋冬更容易犯病。哎一古，咳起来整晚都睡不了。”

“那也是，”姨母还是一脸担忧，“还有前几天来的那拨游客，流鼻涕的流鼻涕，咳嗽的咳嗽。我看他们连精神都没了，说是旅游路线规划好了，接下来要去庆州。”

“年轻人嘛。”

“呀，在范啊，”姨母突然探头叫屋里的人，“你当心点，你们跑货船的，码头上人来人往，要是真有什么能传染的，第一个中招的就是你。” 

林在范放下碗，连身子都坐直了几分，他用手背揩了揩嘴巴。“但是，姨母，我现在跑的是渔船。”

“都一样！”姨母瞪他。

朴珍荣见状在桌子底下踢了他一脚，林在范连忙说：“是的，姨母。”

他和林在范的关系逐渐变得奇怪。他在军队里也撞见过躲在小树林的男人和男人互相摸来摸去，大抵是某种相互帮助的关系。但林在范第一次摸他时，滚烫的手探进衣服下摆，抚过他突起的脊椎和肩胛骨，像是能点燃所有又烧毁所有的火，这个念头吓得朴珍荣直打嗝。他没有摸过女人，林在范的手在他身上游走，像摩挲情人白玉般的身体那样温柔，他只是觉得连同落在他肩上的吻都不该如此温柔。林在范以前说过，船上的人多半靠贴在门板上的海报女郎和右手解决。他问，那你呢？对方抬眼看他，说，左手。想到他眼皮上的痣，朴珍荣又开始打嗝。

东柱从某一天起不再跟着他去灯塔，也不爱走远了。朴珍荣打趣说，感情是会淡的。林在范出海的日子若是碰上朴珍荣值夜班，便变成由他陪朴珍荣走到灯塔。送走明植后，他们就倚着灯塔里的旋转楼梯接吻，海浪声消失的地方，只剩下唾沫挤压唾沫的声音。朴珍荣认定，这也是相互帮助的关系。带着彼此的手伸进解了半天的裤头也是，林在范咬着他的耳廓低声呻吟也是，只有身子颤抖着不可抑制地往后仰时，脑袋撞上了铁制扶手是附赠服务。林在范走后，海浪声回来了。

等到林在范再次下船，人们脸上已经蒙起了棉布面罩。凭借电视和电台里语焉不详的报道不足以拼凑出渔村外的状况，只能得知远处有许多倒下的买卖和倒下的人，一切都摇摇欲坠。而他们悄然关上灯塔的门，隔着两层布料，脸贴着脸，世界就在这个属于陆地尽头的高耸却逼仄的空间里暂时变得坚固无比，朴珍荣从不知道还存在着这样的咒语。

他们推开门，外面是灰扑扑的天和海。渔村里先倒下的是老人。一阵暴雨过后，荣实家门前的老槐树被连根拔起，冲破了土墙，倒在泥泞的路中央。庆祝完九十五岁大寿没几天的荣实家爷爷跟着老树去了。然后是明植家奶奶，她的呼吸逐渐微弱，继而停止。每天搬张木凳坐在家门口拉着过往路人讲话的明植家奶奶，最后的日子里烧得迷糊，什么都没说就走了。那些好不容易捱到第三年的玉簪，也只能继续沉睡了吧。

渔村里的人们因袭代代相传的仪式，或把死去的人埋于地下，或将烧干的骨灰撒向大海。海确实很大方，朴珍荣想，或许所有生命形式都将于某一瞬间在暗涌下交汇。

金姨母关张了面馆的时候，东柱也生病了。与人的唾沫、飞禽走兽的血液和流动的空气无关，东柱的病症和人类老去遵循着同样的规律，最先显露的是身体。朴珍荣常说东柱那半截胡子长得十分像人类，但他也总忘记十来岁的猫和半百老人相当，直到有一天东柱不再生机勃勃地往外头跑，也没有叼回来麻雀和老鼠，邀功似的昂首而立，等待被夸奖。朴珍荣推门进屋，看见他在藤椅上卷作一团，连食物也不愿多吃。极偶尔尝了一小口，不一会儿又吐了出来。不消一个月，东柱便肉眼可见地瘦了许多。他的眼睛总是闭着。朴珍荣和林在范都在家的话，东柱会拖着身体挪到床边。他们把东柱抱上床，一起蜷缩在狭窄的单人床上。他们能感受到东柱起伏的胸腔里急促的心跳，于是也听见了那心跳是如何黯淡了的。

灯塔之外，仍有人在海上撒网，在陆地上耕种。失业的工薪族在街头买醉，扑在人去楼空的商铺前。仍能谋得生计的人们腋下夹着公文包，穿梭在爬虫般的地下铁通道里，向遥远的地方扩张，互不知晓白色棉布后是什么疲倦面容。行人在路上倒下，他们依旧无暇恐惧。朴珍荣像过去一样守着灯塔，林在范总要到海上去。其他时候，就将二十世纪最后的时间交付给一张连身躯都难以容下的床，颤巍巍地托起三颗肿胀的心，直到后来，东柱只肯躲在角落里独自抽搐着身体。

朴珍荣和林在范挤在床上，脏衣服胡乱地扔了一地。林在范讨厌洗衣服，他也是。光是冲洗掉身上的淤泥就已让他们筋疲力尽。风刮得整座房子直作响。现在，他们只想抱在一起，在被深紫色笼罩的房间里紧贴着身体。还有三个小时就日出了。再过两天，林在范又要回到海上，在天亮之前离开。

朴珍荣闭着眼睛想，又或者只有当下这个沉默的拥抱是坚固的。他不由得将手臂箍紧些。林在范轻抚他后背，仿佛某种回应。

他偶尔也会刻意忘记去细想灯塔的坚固属性如何建立在不坚固的状态之上，如何攫取不坚固的生命，像是搅拌未凝固的混凝土，或者掠夺鲸鱼的脂肪。这一刻，他记起了所有不坚固的痕迹，因为脆弱和不稳定而极易被抹去。但只要他想起，只要他还能想起，他们就拥有了瞬间的永恒屏障。

是被拆食落腹的麻雀，是折倒在雷雨中的树。是被骇浪吞噬的灯塔工，是在马路上渐渐失去呼吸的病人，是他面容模糊的父亲。是睡在玉簪旁的东柱，是被侵蚀的油漆，是迷途的旅人，是一次次推门进来、掩门而去的林在范。

也是他自己。


End file.
